Dulce Tentación
by Flor-VIB412
Summary: En una academia destinada a la coexistencia de youkais y humanos ,una joven se siente prisionera lo que la lleva a salir a escondidas cuando conoce a un youkai al que le cuenta su secreto sin saber que se volverían a ver esta vez dentro de la academia...


**Dulce tentación**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takashi.**

**Yo solo uso sus personajes para crear mis historias, con el fin de entretener sin ningún animo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 1: Los ojos del pecado.**

La academia Shikon para Youkais y Humanos, ha dije humanos? perdón me corrijo, quise decir humanos con poderes espirituales, si, esta academia es especial para seres de este tipo, y se preguntan porque colocar en un mismo lugar a razas naturalmente enemigas? fácil! Este lugar tiene el propósito de fomentar una coexistencia entre las dos especies.

Pues digamos que dentro del resinto estudiantil las normas de coexistencia eran respetadas al pie de la letra, aunque no puedo asegurar a ciencia cierta si es real el sentimiento que se profesan los estudiantes siendo que estos no se toleran entre si, aunque hay un par de excepciones.

Bien, bien ya la corto con esto y empecemos a relatar la verdadera historia, quieren? y si no quieren pues...no se.

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

─La felicito señorita Higurashi, como siempre sus notas son excelentes─Un profesor que no pasaba los cuarenta años felicitaba a viva voz, a su mejor alumna, mientras en sus manos sostenía unas hojas blancas que mostraban una perfecta caligrafía, apoyo las hojas sobre su escritorio y con una pluma roja marco un gran diez, para después ir hacia una mesa donde se encontraba sentada una chica de piel blanca un poco tostada, cabello negro que llevaba atado en una coleta, unos lentes de vidrios rectangulares pequeños, una camisa blanca, unos jeans negros sueltos, un par de zapatillas deportivas y la cara limpia, sin un gramo de maquillaje, como la describirían? como una nerd, una cerebrito, una sabelotodo, que importa, todas significan lo mismo.

─Muchas gracias─ Agradeció la chica, sin mostrar un ápice de emoción en su rostro.

─Como premio por su trabajo, ya puede retirase a su casa, después de todo es la última hora y seguramente necesita prepararse para su entrenamiento.

─Gracias, siendo así con su permiso me retiro sensei-sama.

La chica se levanto de su asiento recogiendo sus cosas, bajo la mirada acecina de los demás en ese salón, tanto humanos como youkais le tenían envidia, siempre pasaba lo mismo, pero dentro de esa multitud, exactamente a lado del banco que actualmente estaba desocupando la joven, se encontraba otra sonriéndole.

─Después te veo en el entrenamiento ¿si?

─Claro Sango, allí nos veremos.

─Hee, Señorita Sango, si gusta puede retirarse con su hermana, su trabajo también está muy bien.

─Gracias sensei-sama, Ahome por favor espérame ─ Le grito la castaña a su hermana─ Que estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta, la cual al escuchar el grito que retumbo en todo el salón amenazando con dejar a toda la población youkai del lugar sorda, se detuvo a esperar pacientemente por la joven que aún seguía acomodando las cosas, ha si pero las cosas no siempre nos salen bien, ¿Por que? Simple en ese mismo instante su hermana mayor pasaba de la mano con su novio delante de ella, y claro que no iba a pasar de largo para dejarla en paz, tenia que plantarse frente a ella y empezara hablar.

─Que pasó hermanita, te sacaron de salón por hablar demasiado─ La chica no pudiendo hacer más que rolar los ojos, la miro con fastidio en sus ojos que se escondían detrás de esos cristales, estaba por contestarle cuando Sango salió del salón, con una cara de pocos amigos.

─Vamos , que aquí la gente molesta─ Su hermana la jaló por el brazo, arrastrándola fuera del alcance de su hermana mayor, después de llegar a un edificio, la castaña se dejo caer frente a una puerta del segundo piso suspirando y refunfuñando de vez en cuando.

─Sango no es necesario que te pelees con Kikyo por mi, ya bastantes problemas tenemos con ella y mamá, si ella le llegase a contar estoy segura de que vendría hasta aquí solo para reprocharnos el porque molestamos a su queridismia hijita─ Dijo la pelinegra haciendo una voz graciosa que le sacó una carcajada a su hermana, mientras sonreía satisfecha por su logro, se dedico a buscar la llave del apartamento.

─Sabes, hay veces que no puedo comprender a mamá, siempre protegiéndola por todo, siempre mimándola y sin embargo pareciera que se olvida de ti y de mi─Le dijo la mayor mientras se tiraba sobre un sofá, mientras era observada por su hermana desde la habitación, pero su mirada no era la normal, era otra, una melancólica y llena de tristeza que podría ser palpable con las manos.

─Esta bien, tu sabes que Kikyio y ella siempre se han llevado de maravilla, al igual que tu y...y papá─ En ese mismo momento la castaña se arrepintió de empezar a hablar de la estrecha relación que tenían su hermana y su madre sin recordad que la relación con su padre era igual sin embargo, a Ahome ya no la había visto sonreír desde hacia ya cinco años, el tiempo exacto desde que había muerto su abuela, porque así era, su abuela era a la única a la que había visto tratar con tanta gentileza y cariño a su morena hermana─ Sango, no me siento muy bien, le podrías decir a la entrenadora que hoy no podre ir.

─Estas segura? no quieres que me quede contigo hoy? sabes que puedo llamara al campo de entrenamiento para que avisen a la sensei.

─Estoy bien, ademas tu tienes que ir a practicar, tu técnica con el arco es fatal!─ Intento bromear la pelinegra, consiguiendo con eso que su hermana enrojeciera de vergüenza y saliera rápidamente del apartamento con el arco y el carcaj y por supuesto un traje para entrenar.

Mientras tanto la morena se quedó sola en el apartamento, si, en serio hablo de un apartamento, porque en la academia Shikon hay diversos lugares para vivir, para los que deseen una habitación esta en el edificio de habitaciones y estos son solamente para una persona y después están los afamados departamentos en los que por lo general se encontraban las personas de familias bien acomodadas, como era el caso de las dos hermanas.

Una de ellas disfrutaba viviendo en ese lugar sin embargo la otra se sentía fatal cada vez que se despertaba todas las mañanas en ese sitio, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser, ese lugar por mas hermoso o grande que fuese la tenia prisionera, aunque de todos modos era mejor que quedarse en su casa ¿casa? bueno técnicamente a la estructura se la podría llamar de esa forma, pero de igual modo, estaba harta de ese lugar, ella no era una persona que gustase de salir siempre, es más no le gustaba, sin embargo había tomado la costumbre de salir a escondidas de la academia todos los viernes.

Por lo general siempre salía cuando su hermana ya estaba dormida, lo cual pasaba muy temprano gracias al duro entrenamiento al que eran sometidas, claro que su hermana mayor se cansaba con mucha mas facilidad, después de todo no poseía ningún poder especial, ella había logrado entrar en la academia gracias a un acuerdo al que habían llegado con el director, si bien su hermana era un año mayor que ella las dos cursaban el mismo año, porque Ahome había adelantado un año gracias a su inteligencia y ni hablar de su destreza en todo lo relacionado a su poder, si bien la pelinegra podría haber avanzado más de un año no quería correr la suerte de estar en el mismo grupo que Kikyo.

Esta vez, se sentía fatal, hoy justamente era el día del aniversario número cinco del fallecimiento de su adorada obaa-san, no se sentía con los ánimos para quedarse allí, Sango volvería más tardar en tres horas y ella no tenia las ganas de quedarse esperando, esta vez saldría mas temprano, le dejaría una nota a su hermana de que no la molestara y saldría pero primero tendría que arreglarse, no saldría con ese disfraz encima, así que yendo hacia la pieza empezó a despojarse de su vestimenta dejándola sobre la gran cama revestida con sabanas negras y una acolchado verde perla que resaltaba aún más por la oscuridad del fondo sobre el que estaba puesto y ni hablar del cuarto que parecía digno de una princesa, todo tenía un arreglo perfectamente pulcro y divino.

La chica camino al baño fue deshaciéndose de las demás cosas que llevaba sobre ella, en el escritorio dejo la colita elástica que había sujeto su largo y sedoso cabello negro, mientras que al mismo tiempo se quitaba los anteojos los cuales no eran de mayor importancia, ella veía perfectamente con o sin ellos, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y parándose frente al espejo prosiguió a quitarse los lentes de contacto(lentillas) color chocolate que llevaba puestos descubriendo dos pares ojos de un verde contorneado de un negro intenso, un pequeño tono marrón hacia aparición alrededor de sus pupilas y a su vez el verde del centro se mezclaba un poco con un gris claro.

Ella se miro directamente a los ojos a través del espejo dejando salir un suspiro─ Los llamaste los ojos del pecado─ Dijo con cierta amargura la chica mientras se dirigía hacia la bañera que se había tomado la molestia de llenar previamente, entro con suma lentitud dejando a su cuerpo acostumbrarse al calor del agua y relajándose al sentir el vapor cubrir por completo su cara, sin embargo seguía pensando en ese asunto─ Claro, como podría sorprenderme con tal cosa, me obligaste a usar esas estúpidas lentillas porque según tu te recordaban al peor error que pudiste cometer, yo fui ese error, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me lo dijiste─ Se zambulló en el agua mojando por completo el largo cabello para después salir y tomar la botella de shampoo y aplicar un poco del contenido sobre este, llegando a sentir el aroma dulzón que desprendía la mezcla química.

Habría estado no mas de media hora en el baño cuando acabada su limpieza, salió del baño envuelta en una toalla al igual que su cabello que se encontraba enroscado a modo de turbante pero sin evitar que un par de gotas se escaparan de la punta de un mechón suelto, se acerco hasta el ropero abriéndolo y descubriendo un sinfín de ropa en la cual los colores predominantes eran los oscuros, sacando de el un pantalón negro, una remera blanca de tirantes y una remera mas pequeña de mangas cortas de tul negro con decorados de rosas bastante sobrio de cuello cruzado en V dejando al descubierto el valle de los senos y el largo de esta no llegaba mas abajo de la mitad del vientre teniendo en cuenta si se la estiraba, pero dándole un elegante toque a la remera blanca que estaba debajo de esta.

Se sentó frente al tocador con el cepillo en la mano comenzando a desenredar los cabellos mojados y ligeramente ondulados gracias a la toalla que anteriormente estaba absorbiendo su humedad, cuando por fin estuvo listo los dejo descansar detrás de su espalda y siguió con un poco de maquillaje, nada extravagante, solo un poco de rubor de un rosa pálido casi imperceptible pero que realzaban el color a sus mejillas que de por si ya tenían ese tono natural, siguió con un poco de color plata oscuro para los ojos sin pasarse de lo apropiado, delineo el contorno superior de sus ojos resaltando las pestañas tupidas y largas de la chica y por último un brillo trasparente en los labios resaltando el color rosa fuerte de estos.

Se observo al espejo satisfecha por su trabajo, todo había quedado perfecto, el maquillaje no era ostentoso, era elegante y delicado, se acomodó un poco el cabello que estaba un poco húmedo pero nada en comparación de lo que era hacía unos veinte minutos, se levanto del cómodo asiento y empezó a rebuscar en el piso de su armario del cual sacó un par de zapatos negros acharolados, de tacón mediano cerrados en el talón, abierto a los costados y en la punta eran tiras entrecruzadas dejando la punta de los dedos al aire libre, los tomo en las manos y sacando de debajo de la cama una soga larga la ató al barandal del balcón, que gracias a que Kami se había compadecido daba hacia la ciudad.

Dejo caer la soga hasta abajo, tomo su bolso equipado con lo que iba a necesitar se lo colgó del brazo enganchando los zapatos en el, se colgó del barandal y agarrando con fuerza la soga empezó a bajar la pared, con una agilidad que solo le había dado la experiencia. Cuando por fin sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo se dio la vuelta para ver el muro de piedra que separaba las instalaciones de la ciudad, comenzó a escalarlo por esas piedras que sobresalían entre las demás repitiendo el proceso pero para bajar cuando estuvo del otro lado.

Se calzó los zapatos después de haberse sacudido la planta de los pies, y empezó a caminar rumbo a la ciudad, se detuvo en un puesto de flores y compro un ramo de rosas blancas, siguió caminando en silencio ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba hasta que paro frente a dos puertas grandes y antiguas de hierro que estaban abiertas, entró si dar mucho preámbulo y camino por unas pequeñas calles de piedra hasta detenerse frente a un mausoleo de gran tamaño y al parecer bastante antiguo de piedra caliza, se arrodillo frente a la estructura y coloco las flores en un florero de porcelana que había frente a este, mientras ella juntaba sus manos, bajaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos empezando a recitar una oración.

A medida que avanzaba en su rezo un campo de energía de un color verde brillante la fue cubriendo al igual que a la estructura, la barrera fue haciéndose invisible al ojo humano, llamando la atención de un hombre que caminaba en la dirección opuesta, que sin pensarlo mucho se acerco hasta allí viendo a una hermosa joven que parecía hablar, estuvo a punto de pasar cuando su mano choco contra una barrera invisible que se ilumino al tacto de este dándole una descarga que bien lo hubiese dejado herido de no ser porque el era demasiado poderoso como para salir herido con ese tipo de barreras.

Sin embargo al otro lado del campo, la chica hablaba, contaba todo lo que había sucedido durante el tiempo que no había podido ir a verla, ya hacía mucho que no venia, porque no le hacía bien venir allí, ver que por más que quisiese devolverle la vida jamás lo lograría, eso era un sueño imposible, las veces que iba era solo para dejarle un ramo de flores y rezar, sin embargo nunca decía nada, solo lo dejaba y se iba con un río de lagrimas escurriéndole de los ojos, pero esta vez, sentía que era diferente, que tenia que quedarse.

─ Obaa-san hoy ya hace cinco años desde que te fuiste, sabes al final accedí a entrar a la academia que tanto querías, aún sigo sin entender porque querías que hiciera eso, tu entrenamiento me era más que suficiente y lo que me enseñan allí ya lo se, pero lo peor es que debo soportar a mi hermana y sus continuos ataques hacia mi, y yo no puedo defenderme como quisiera. Hoy me quite las lentillas solo para ti, se que no te gusta que me las ponga, pero es que su color me trae tan malos recuerdos. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando ella dijo que mis ojos tenían el color del pecado? Tu saliste a defenderme ese día y al final terminaste haciendo que okaa-san limpiara los pisos durante un mes completo sin ayuda de ningún sirviente─ La chica se reía un poco ante este recuerdo, aunque nadie le sacaba la mueca de tristeza visible en sus facciones contraídas.

─ Seguí tu consejo y me disfrace ¿la verdad era que tu sabías que me iba a escapar de ese lugar no? Tu siempre tan intuitiva, fue una buena idea, nadie me reconoce cuando salgo, pero la verdad es que no me resultan muy cómodos esos anteojos, y...hace ya mas de dos años que apareció la marca en mi brazo, es igual a la tuya obaa-san pero esta es de color verde, seguí viendo a otou-san a escondidas de mi madre, por lo menos hasta que entré a la academia, la verdad es que no lo veía con frecuencia, sabes que el viaja mucho, sin embargo el se tomo la molestia de venir a verme cada vez que viene.

─ Dentro de unos días sera el día de visitas, ellos vendrán, y otra vez voy a quedarme sola, okaa-san seguramente va a ir con Kikyo y Tasuki-sama vendrá a ver a Sango, ya lo se, no te rías, aún me cuesta decirle papá a ese hombre, desde que me enteré que el no era mi verdadero padre, todo se dificulto y aún más cuando me llevaste a ver mi verdadero otou-san, estaba pensando en mandarle una carta o llamarlo para ver como esta, de vez en cuando recibo sus carta contándome como va todo, deseándome suerte y que tenga fuerza, que un día el me iba llevar con el, según el "me va a sacar de las fauces del león", voy a estar esperando ese día con ansias, se que tu también lo querías así, me da pena dejar a Sango pero se que por lo menos tiene a su padre.

─ Me gustaría que estuviese aquí, para darme fuerzas, hay vece que siento que no voy a lograrlo y me consuelo con que tu ya no tienes que sufrir más, que estas en un lugar mejor, pero sin embargo me siento tan triste y tan llena de rabia ¿por que? ¿por que no me acepta? ¿por que me tratan como si yo no fuese nadie? ¿sino me quería para que permitió que naciera? ¿solo para traerme sufrimiento? ¡Por que maldita sea! ¡Nunca una caricia, nunca una palabra de aliento, nunca un beso, nunca un abrazo! ¡Claro ya se, yo soy solamente su error más grande!─ la chica gritaba, estaba furiosa y no era capaz de controlar su poder que se escapaba por cualquier vía disponible, los cabellos le flotaba en el aire, su cuerpo estaba recubierto de un aura verde brillante que parecía no querer quedarse quieta porque se movía con la misma rapidez he irregularidad que el fuego, los ojos le brillaban intensamente y el piso se había empezado a resquebrajar al igual que las paredes y los numerosos vidrios que habían empezado a explotar a su alrededor.

El chico del otro lado de la barrera, se estaba alejando en el miso instante en que sintió como uno de los vidrios del mausoleo que estaba junto al que se encontraba la chica explotaba en pequeños trozos, se volvió a mirar a la joven, que parecía gritar y se asemejaba a una persona poseída, pero lo que mas le asombró era como el suelo debajo de ella empezaba a abrirse y ni hablar de los montones de vidrio que le pasaban rozando a milímetros de ella, así que suspirando con cansancio el joven de largos cabellos plateados, hizo acoplo de un poco mas de fuerza de la acostumbrada para romper esa barrera, después de todo esta solo estaba para alejar a los indeseables que quisiesen interrumpir no para proteger a quien se encontraba dentro.

El chico se fue acercando lentamente, tapándose la cara con el brazo, cuando por fin llego vio a la mujer, en la misma posición en la que la había visto por primera vez, excepto que parecía que un gran mal la aquejaba, tenia los ojos cerrado y apretados y las lagrimas hacían un camino desde los ojos hasta el mentón donde algunas caían y otras seguían deslizándose por el cuello y se perdían en el valle de los senos. La tomo por los hombros y empezó a sacudirla, primero levemente pero al no obtener respuesta la sacudió mas fuerte.

─ ¡Mujer, reacciona!─ Le grito el peliplata con fuerza mientras la sacudía con aun mas brusquedad haciendo reaccionar a la mujer que lo miraba sorprendida, y al mismo momento todo se detuvo, pero no podía decirse que se encontrasen a salvo, debido a que la ley de la gravedad le permitió a los pedazos de vidrio caer en picada, y seguramente le hubiesen caído directamente en la cara a la joven de no ser porque el chico la protegió con su propio cuerpo, recibiendo él el impacto de los cristales, mientras en su interior pensaba "maldita caballerosidad", se levantó con un poco de dificultad sintiendo la calidez del liquido rojizo deslizarse por dentro de su camisa y a su vez la tela de esta que se había pegado a su piel gracias a la humedad.

La chica, termino de reaccionar cuando sintió una gota de sangre caer sobre su rostro desde el costado de la cabeza de ese chico que la había protegido, así que levantándose rápidamente, lo miro de pies a cabeza si dejar ninguna parte sin observar, descubriendo que una vos gritaba en su cabeza la palabra "Youkai", algo instintivamente la hizo alejarse un poco, pero después de darse cuenta de su acción se acerco despacio hasta el chico que la miraba tan gelidamente que no dudaría en congelar a la mismísima reina de las nieves.

─ ¿Estas bien?

─ ¿Te parece que estoy bien mujer?

─ No era necesario el sarcasmo, se que no lo estas─ Le dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar las heridas del youkai, pero este no la dejo cuando empezó a levantarse lentamente, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor que no paso desapercibida por la miko─ No te muevas, los vidrios se te van a incrustar mas.

─ No es necesario que te preocupes humana, se saldrán solos─ Esta forma de hablar, tan despreocupada de si mismo, enfureció a la chica que tomándolo por una oreja lo volvió a sentar─ ¡Pero como te atreves mujer, a faltarme el respeto de esa manera!

─ ¡Me atrevo y me vuelvo a atrever si se me antoja! ¡Mi nombre no es mujer, ni humana es Ahome! ¡Y ahora estate quieto que voy a curar esas heridas antes de que se infecten! Quítate la camisa─ Ahome le había gritado de tal forma al youkai que este no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sorprenderse por la forma de tratarlo y ni hablar de que había sentido perfectamente que esta humana era una miko y una de gran poder al juzgar por la escena anterior, pero eso no era lo único que le llamaba la atención de esa mujer, sino que era que esta no había tratado de purificarlo o alejarse de él como la mayoría de las de su especie, bueno las que no quedaban prendadas de su belleza.

─ No me des ordenes─ Le dijo antes de volver a intentar levantarse, al cual la chica se levanto primero y le extendió la mano para que le hiciera de soporte, pero que casualidad que el orgullo de ese chico era mas grande que el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, por lo que era de esperarse que no tomara la mano de la chica, así que levantándose solo empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida del cementerio, mientras era seguido por la chica─ ¿piensas seguirme todo el día?

─ No, solo hasta que llegáramos aquí─ Le dijo señalando una banca a un lado de las puertas de hierro que previamente había cruzado para adentrarse en esa tierra santa, así que rápidamente se coloco frente a él, dándole un brusco empujón al peliplata que no pudo evitar caer sobre este por la inestabilidad de sus pasos al caminar producto de la falta de sangre en su cuerpo─ Así que sino te quitas la camisa tu, lo haré yo─ le dijo cuando de un tirón rompió la camisa negra y el la miraba con odio.

─ Esa era mi camisa favorita.

─ Lastima─ le respondió simplemente ignorando la mirada asesina del joven, mientras retiraba cuidadosamente los vidrios incrustados en la espalda del chico─ Gracias por lo que hiciste...hemm...¿como dijiste que te llamabas?

─ No te lo dije y tampoco planeo hacerlo, mi nombre es demasiado valioso como para decírselo a alguien que no vale la pena.

─ ¿A si?─ le dijo haciendo un poco de presión sobre la herida mas grande, lo admitía eso había estado mal, pero nadie la insultaba y menos un arrogante como el─ Ahora dime como te llamas.

─ Sesshomaru Taisho─ Contesto mientras maldecía por dentro a aquella mujer tan atrevida.

─ Un gusto, yo soy Ahome Higurashi, hemm disculpa, pero por casualidad ¿eres algún pariente de Inuyasha Taisho?

─ Medio hermano para mi infortunio─ La chica no pudo evitar reír por el comentario del youkai, porque la verdad ella había sentido atracción por el hanyou durante un tiempo, uno en el que su hermana se había hecho la novia de este último rompiéndole el corazón, pero con el tiempo lo había superado aunque sentía un poco de celos cuando la veía al lado de este.

─ Me imagino ¿me puedes pasar el agua oxigenada y un poco de algodón que hay en mi bolso?─ El peliplata abrió el gran bolso negro de la chica y por un momento sintió que se mareaba ante todas las cosas que guardaba en su interior el pedazo de tela con tiras, busco lo que le había pedido, pero no pudo evitar extrañarse por que la joven tuviera esa clase de cosas con ella─ Siempre que salgo termino curando a alguien, empecé a traer un pequeño botiquín a la cuarta vez─ le aclaro esta al ver la cara de Sesshomaru.

─ ¿Tu conoces a mi medio hermano?

─ Va a la misma clase que mi hermana mayor─ Haa pero ahí el chico empezó a analizar las palabras de la joven dándose cuenta de que esta chica no tenia la edad suficiente como para salir sola de la academia, y se iba divertir con ello.

─ Según tengo entendido de la Academia solo pueden salir las personas de dieciocho años en adelante─ No puedo evitar reírse mentalmente al ver como la chica dejo de pasar el algodón mojado en esa agua que producía burbujas blancas en las heridas, para después seguir con su trabajo de lo más tranquila.

─ Estas en lo cierto, no tengo dieciocho años, pero eso no me va a impedir escaparme de esa maldita cárcel─ le dijo calmadamente─ Listo, termine ahora es tiempo de cicatrizar estas heridas.

─ No es necesario, se cerraran solas en unos minutos─ Le contesto con un tono tan frío que la chica sintió como si de repente hubiese empezado a nevar, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por ese youkai que empezaba a tornarsele insoportable por su forma de hablarle, así que dándose la vuelta estaba por decirle algo cuando se topo con una mirada ambarina que la dejo anonadada, y también por el hecho de que no la había notado antes.

─ Ámbar, que color tan extraño por estos lugares, ¿no eres completamente japones no es así?─ le pregunto la chica con cierto interés, mientras detallaba las facciones del joven youkai.

─ Efectivamente, al igual que tu, el color verde de tus ojos me afirma que tu tampoco lo eres, al igual que tu piel mas tostada que lo normal aquí ─ le respondió con mucha calma, mientras a su vez repetía la acción de la chica al observar las facciones del otro.

─ Exacto, no soy totalmente japonesa, mi madre lo es, mis hermanas también sin embargo mi padre no─ Bueno eso si había dejado un poco intrigado al peliplata que por alguna razón quería saber mas sobre esa chica, porque había notado como claramente un fugaz resplandor de tristeza se había instalado en los ojos de la morena y una curiosidad no tan común en el se instalo en su cabeza no dispuesta a dejarlo en paz pronto.

─ Nuestros ojos son llamados, los ojos del sol resplandeciente─ No sabía que era lo que lo había llevado a decir algo así, pero muy dentro suyo algo le decía que había hecho bien en decirlo.

─ Es un lindo adjetivo, mi madre llamo a mis ojos los ojos del pecado─ Eso si que había terminado de confundir al youkai, como era que una madre le dijese algo así a su propia hija.

─ ¿Puedo preguntar la razón?─ Por alguna razón lo que tuviera que contarle esa muchacha le causaba intriga y no estaba dispuesto a reprimirla.

─ Supongo que si le cuento mi secreto a un completo extraño que mas que seguro no volveré a ver en mi vida no me hará daño─ Dijo ella pensando en voz alta, entonces giro su cara para verlo directamente y comprobar que su atención estaba completamente en ella, a parte de ignorar el hecho de que no llevaba camisa y se veía perfectamente su torso trabajado, por lo cual volteo su cara un poco avergonzada─ Pues, según lo que me había contado mi obaa-san, mi madre hace diecisiete años conoció a un hombre extranjero, ella hacía ya un par de años que llevaba casada con el padre de mis hermanas, pero según se ella se entero de un engaño de parte de su esposo, por lo cual guardo un rencor hacia este, y un suceso llevo a otro, en fin yendo al punto el extranjero y mi okaa-san terminaron acostándose, razón por la cual hoy me encuentro sentada a tu lado, pero si quieres que te diga el porque de tal nombre puesto a mis ojos déjame decirte que es porque ese extranjero tenia los ojos de un color verde igual al mío y según ella le recuerdan al pecado y error mas grande que alguna vez pudo cometer, por lo cual si te preguntas que medidas pudo llegara tomar para no ver su color, te diré que llevo usando lentes de contacto marrones desde los ocho años.

El joven a pesar de ser frío y muy perspicaz jamás se hubiese imaginado tal relato, ni que una madre fuese a decirle eso a su hija─ Ya entiendo─ Dijo para no dejar a la pelinegra colgada en su relato.

─ Esta bien, no me molesta, sabes, eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto, ni siquiera mi hermana lo sabe, nuca nadie sospecho nada sobre mis rasgos occidentales ya que se lo meritaban a que mi abuela era extranjera, pero...─ la chica volvió a mirarlo detenidamente y de repente se levanto de un salto─ Espérame aquí por favor, no tardo─ Le dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a una tienda que había allí cerca bajo la mirada del ojiambar que por alguna razón no se había movido de su puesto aún cuando tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora que esa mujer no se encontraba.

Pronto la vio correr de regreso en dirección a él con una bolsa de color plata con un moño dorado, el cual al llegar le entrego en sus manos y el curioso por ver que le había traído la morena la abrió y saco de dentro una camisa negra casi igual a la que tenia antes solo que difería en que tenía tres botones en los puños─ lo siento no pude encontrar una igual a la de antes pero me pareció esta era la mas parecida, en cuanta al tamaño, no se si lo escogí bien, pruébatela haber si esta bien.

El youkai se levanto y se coloco la camisa que extrañamente le quedaba a la perfección y si digo extrañamente es porque la única que sabía el tamaño adecuado era su madre, nunca nadie le había regalado alguna prenda sin equivocarse y esta le agradó aún mas porque sentía el olor de rosas y jazmines en ella, ese aroma era el de la mujer de delante suyo, que lo miraba esperando su respuesta.

─ Esta bien, gracias─ ¿gracias? el había dicho gracias, eso si que era para extrañarse, el jamás agradecía por algo, sin embargo se sintió bien al verla sonreír de esa manera "pero que dices Sesshomaru, tu sintiéndote bien por la expresiones de una humana" vio como la joven sacaba su teléfono de su cartera y consultaba la hora para después abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

─ ¡Las dos de la madrugada, que tarde! Como pasa el tiempo, bueno creo que es hora de que me valla, un placer Sesshomaru-sama─ se despidió la chica mientras emprendía el regreso a su casa.

**2 días después...**

─ Imouto-chan, tengo que decirte algo─ Hablo Sango a su hermana que estaba concentrada en la pantalla de su portatil, tecleando con rapidez y volviendo atrás para corregir algún error.

─ Dime.

─ Sabes que yo ya voy a cumplir dieciocho y bueno otou-san me dijo que sería bueno tener mi independencia y vivir por separado por lo que decidí que sería bueno mudarme de apartamento.

─ Esta bien, si eso es lo que tu deseas por mi no hay problema─ Le respondió la pelinegra sin dejar de prestarle atención a la luminosa pantalla─ pero te advierto de que no voy a ir a prepararte la comida, tendrás que aprender a hacerlo tu misma─ Ante estas palabras la castaña hizo un puchero pero lo acepto pensando "eres independiente" y se fue a arreglar sus maletas ya que esa misma noche se mudaría.

─ Así que sola─ Se dijo cuando por fin estuvo sola en su habitación, se quito los anteojos que creo para lo único que le servían realmente eran para descansar la vista, ya que solo eran parte de sus disfraz.

**3 días después...**

─ Discúlpeme pero no hay habitaciones ni apartamentos disponibles─ Le comunicaba el director de la academia a un youkai que parecía visiblemente fastidiado y comenzaba a atemorizar al hombre.

─ Entonces empiece a buscar─ Decía exasperado el youkai.

─ Pues...─ En ese momento un par de toques en la puerta desviaron la atención de los dos ocupantes de esa oficina y el pobre hombre no pudo más que soltar un suspiro agradecido ante este acto─ Adelante─ Ante esta palabra una persona entro en la habitación cargando un montón de hojas, perfectamente acomodadas pero que sin embargo no permitían la visión de la cara de la mujer.

Pero esto no era necesario para el youkai de ojos dorados, que había sentido como el aroma de rosas y jazmines inundaba su nariz, el ya sabía de quien se trataba, ese aroma lo tenia bien presente, vio como la joven dejaba sobre el escritorio la gran pila de hojas, pero algo le sorprendió en sobre manera era ver que esa mujer era completamente distinta a la que había conocido.

─ Disculpe la intromisión director, pero los senseis me mandaron a traerle sus informes del último mes, ahora con su permiso me retiro─ Dijo la joven sin dirigir mirada a la otra persona presente.

─ En realidad señorita Higurashi, necesito pedirle que haga algo por mi─ Ante esto la joven se dio la vuelta esperando la petición de su director que al verla pasar una luz se prendió en su cabeza─ No solemos hacer esto pero en realidad agradecería que hiciera esto, según tengo entendido su hermana se mudo de apartamento por lo que usted tiene una habitación libre─ Al recibir el asentimiento de esta prosiguió─ ¿usted seria tan amable de convivir con el señor Taisho hasta que podamos encontrarle otro lugar?

La muchacha miro al joven a su lado reconociéndolo de inmediato y suspirando con cansancio respondió─ Si Taisho-sama no tiene inconveniente en compartir vivienda conmigo yo no tendré ningún problema─ Lo miro directamente a los ojos, con una mirada tan fría como la de el, pero lo que vio la sorprendió, una sonrisa de lado y una mirada divertida apareció en el rostro del youkai que se acercó hacia ella extendiéndole la mano.

─ Sesshomaru Taisho─ Se presento conservando la mirada divertida ante la cara de decepción de la mujer.

─ Ahome Higurashi...

**Bueno y este es el primer capitulo de este fic, bueno las que ya me conocen onegai no me maten que prometo continuar con el otro fic y si hay alguna nueva lectora pues pueden llamarme Flor!**

**Espero que este fic sea de su agrado y también espero recibir sus opiniones al respecto.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido con un beso!**

**Flor!**


End file.
